The Legend of Zelda: Reign of Darkness
by Mr.FairAndTheMaskedMoogle
Summary: 7 years after Majora's Mask, Hyrule has met with some dark times. With Ganondorf's return even a subject of possibility and war at a touchable distance, a dethroned Zelda must reunite with Link to overcome a new threat before the evil gets too familiar.
1. Prologue: The Letter

_A/N &Disclaimer:_

_This story was collaborated and written by two authors. Also, you will see that it is taken between both Zelda's point of view as well as Link's. Mr. Fair and I will do our best to key you in when the point of view switches.  
This story is our collaborative effort, and with all Original Characters set aside right now, as they belong to us, The Legend of Zelda is a copyright of Nintendo._

_Thank you, and I really do hope you enjoy feasting your eyes on a written journey, set seven years after the events of Majora's Mask. _  
_-MaskedMoogle_

_**The Legend of Zelda: Reign of Darkness. {Prologue}**_

_It's been so long._

_Years now._

_Oh, how time has passed us by..come to think of it, we were but children when you left._

_Those were the days._

_I remember when you would come visit me..and the stories that you would tell...the little adventures we would have..the trouble we'd wind up in.._

_We lived an entire reality together, one that no one ever knew. And when time was rewound, that reality was our fantasy. Those tales were our own. And we were right to tell them, as once again we lived as children._

_The bond that we had was strong, even if after the beginning..your visits became less frequent. And as another two years passed, and our lives as playful children rested on the line of adolescence...you seemed to grow distant. Could it be that you heard them talking?_

_They said you were a bad influence._

_They said I needed to grow up. To settle down with a man, not practice silly games with a boy. To prepare for a future rather than dilly dally in the present.. I wonder if that stung you the way it stung me. I hope not. I hope to the gods that you didn't hear any of the awful things that they said about you..because you were my very best friend._

_But I only saw you once more after that..and I knew it was the last time that I would see you._

_I never wanted to say goodbye..and so I gave to you something special of mine..only to borrow, in hopes you would return and hand it back..just so I could let you borrow it all over again._

_Though...a part of me is glad that you haven't come back..because I know you'd be pained at what our peaceful world has become._

_As if fate had a hand with dipping the pen in it's own inkwell, Hyrule has once again fallen to a wicked man._

_Really, it is my father's fault, bless him. He was talked into hiring a council of wise men to aid him in ruling, as I was unwed and quite young, and my brother was not deemed an heir. It did make sense for my father to have someone to back up his ideas and set his policies i stone, showing our neighboring kingdoms that we had a balance to our crown._

_But the council...I fear they are corrupt, led by Lord Vortimier. He is a foreign man, but long ago, he served Hyrule well in the Great War. My father saw this as enough._

_Ganondorf's rebellion is still remembered here, though according to present history, it failed. We both know what happened. The King of Evil is sealed away, he didn't drop his sword and flee.._

_But nonetheless, my father placed his trust in another that I fear is just as untrustworthy._

_It has worsened as his health has been declining, giving more control of what goes on to Vortimier._

_At first, nothing changed. Though there was talk on what to do about the Gerudo, being they had gone unpunished from the rebellion. Our troops had originally pushed them into the desert and placed a ban on their entry into Castle Town. Impa and myself spoke up against punishing an entire race for the choices made by a handful. And because of this, we are no longer allowed to sit in on meetings, as we have both been deemed disruptive. Sheikah were banned from such as well, and not permitted within the castle at night unless granted access through Vortimier's son Raddames. It's as if the shadow folk scare them. My personal guess is that it's their loyalty to the crown that scares the council's entirety._

_Everything sloped down from there. Guards are under Vortimier's pay. Our only loyal militia is our elite knights under my brother._

_It's terrible. Castle Town has slums now. The changes have been slow, and the people can't even begin to realize what is happening to our land. Poverty..Public Executions for petty crimes..War in the East being left ignored!_

_It has to end._

_Worse off, Not only has he been pushing his nephiew into practically begging for my hand, but Vortimier has been pouring into our books within the library, entranced by old legends. If he learns of..._

_No. History will not repeat itself. Not if I have a say._

_You are probably long gone now, Hyrule behind you. Though it is doubtful based on eight years of no response...I pray that your heart still beats.._

_And if you lie still as one with Farore's returned creations...I hope that you have found your peace.._

_and know that you will not be forgotten._

_As for me...I hope to find a way to bandage our broken land. Waiting for a hero is out of the question. And I am not strong enough to lead an uprising._

_Though I may be able to expose Lord Vortimier.._

_Dearest Hero.. Wish me luck..and may your spirit help me find a way to pull this off...  
*_

The quill hovered only centimeters from the parchment. It's author, the lovely princess of Hyrule herself. The flame atop the candle before her flickered and danced, it's glow radiating off her pale features. It's orange hue dancing within the reflections of her usually azure eyes, turning them almost a deep shade of violet. Her gaze was full of concentration, having melted from that deep melancholy that housed her upon the beginning of the letter.

A letter that would never be read by anyone.

Such a letter was addressed to a young man that was probably dead..and if he was not..he had most likely forgotten her and this little kingdom.

Zelda exhaled deeply, her heavy breath nearly startling the little flame out of existence. She gently lifted the quill back into it's porcelain inkwell before releasing it and bringing her hands into place under her chin. Her eyes closed for a long time as if again she was deep in thought. Though soon they opened again and she reached to wrinkle up that letter she had written.  
What was the use anymore? Writing to someone who would never read what she had to say..  
If anything, it took the stress off her chest..even if she never finished the letter.

Standing up from the desk, she stepped across the room. Her slender figure illuminated by the moon that poured through the entire wall of window work, she made her way across the chambers to the little fire that warmed the far corner, each step soundless as if she walked on air..though her feet were bare, and it was marble tiling that each step graced.

Her step paused and she took a final glance at the crumpled musings that she held between her fingers. Such a letter she had poured everything into...but why bother even sending it, if as usual she knew well that the recipient was long gone. He would never write back. He hadn't throughout the years..so why now?

Snapping from her pensiveness, she released the parchment into the dying flame, and almost as soon as contact was made, the little embers had become an inferno, taking that parchment as if it were a hungry beast.

The hylian stared into the fire, "Goodbye again." And it was then that she turned to move from the sitting room to her bedchambers that shared a door, combining the rooms.  
As this letter was one of many sent to a dead man...this time it was for sure that it would be the last.

_{/end prologue}  
_ - _ - _ - __

_A/N:_

_Hope The Letter drew you in. We have about a hundred different things going on in the fic, so we figured that the scene and times needed to be set simply._

_Anyway, please send us your comments and tell us what you thought!  
Expect Chapter 1 in another day or two. =)_

_-MaskedMoogle_


	2. Chapter 1: Midnight Meeting

_Those dreams that on the silent night intrude, and with false flitting shapes our minds delude ... are mere productions of the brain. And fools consult interpreters in vain._  
-_JONATHAN SWIFT  
-_  
_The Legend of Zelda: Reign of Darkness -Chapter 1:_

**Midnight Meeting**_  
(Princess Zelda's P.O.V.)_  
-

"Did you hear a word I just said?"  
The voice was stern, snapping me out of my own thoughts. My shoulders sank as I delivered a sheepish smile to Impa as she secured the cloak around me, encasing my day-wear under a blanket of midnight velour.

No, I hadn't head a word she had just said. My thoughts had taken to a place far from the current..and the sheikah had caught that the moment that she had seen my expression.  
I caught notice of her crimson eyes pulling into a roll. She let loose a bit of air that was just enough to be more than a sigh, yet less than a huff, "You are just like your mother was." She muttered. I probably could have muttered it along with her. She would tell me this almost daily.  
I wouldn't know the exactness of why she said so, being I never really met my mother...but Impa was a wise woman who had seen much in her lifetime. I took her word for it.  
Not to mention she was as much of a parental figure to me as one could ask. I always did admire her strength and her ideals. The way she stood up straight always gave her this intimidating air to those new to her...but I knew better.  
Impa wore the garb of her dying tribe with such pride. Her white hair showed age, yet her face still remained void of such proof, as well did her toned physique. I always wondered how it was that she had managed to age so well..  
She placed her hands on my shoulders and stared at me for a long time before lowering her forehead to meet my own, a sheikah sign of high affection.

Impa took my hood and pulled it over my head, garbing my own azure eyes and pale complexion with a deep shadow, "Be careful." She warned, concern in her features, "Cyric will meet up with you. After tonight, I cannot help you in your findings any longer without risk. I will see you upon your return."  
"I understand.." I replied softly, knowing well the risks that came with any of what was going on this night.  
With a nod, she pulled back the tapestry that we had been standing right beside as we prepared to split ways, and I stepped forward, placing my hand on a symbol that sat clear as day behind that tapestry. It was a horizontal golden diamond in shape, with an open eye painted across. As my fingers touched the cool porcelain surface of the painted eye, It yanked closed..just in time for me to yank back my hand. Apparently, the lids of the eye had been another layer of the same surface.

With a soft rumble, the wall began to shrink down, revealing a set of steps that spiraled downward into the bowels of the Castle grounds. It was darker than night, the farther down it went. I peered down and bit my lower lip. Not out of fear, though I knew that falling was a possibility if my footing ever was lost.  
A lantern was thrust into my hand as Impa pushed me onto the first step, quickly re-sealing the entrance, and leaving me in the dark, damp stairwell.  
I touched the wall for balance, the limestone was cold and aged. Raising the lantern about face-level, I peered around, rather curiously. Cobwebs strung from the ceiling. Dripping could be heard coming from farther down yet, making the stairwell almost sound like a cave.  
_It sure feels like one. _I thought to myself.  
I lowered the lantern and checked my footing before I began my decent.  
***

Perhaps..I should back up a tad.

These were surely dark times..  
And dark times call for drastic measures.

I had given up on the return of Link.  
He left Hyrule when we were children, though I don't really to this day understand what made him leave. But I gave him my Ocarina in return for a _promise_ that he would not forget Hyrule...  
I really believed in my heart that a day would come when we would meet again.. And so, I wrote to him. Monthly. I told him news of the faces in Hyrule that he knew and held a connection with.

But he never returned any form of a reply, and _I never saw him again._

Meanwhile, Hyrule's own well-being had begun spinning out of control with the demise of my father's health. I found it peculiar that my father, such a strong-willed man who had never been ill for a moment in his life..had come down with an illness almost as serious as plague. It made no sense to me as it was backed up with natural reasons, unnatural reasoning sealing my beliefs.  
But I had to find out who was behind it all. And why. Now, I could guess..and my guess would most likely be accurate, but I needed proof.

And proof was what I sought.

_I had no time to wait around like a fool for a childhood friend to return._

As my kingdom's wounds deepened, daily, the wicked would take salt to said wounds and make things worse.  
Hyrule was on the brink of war with herself among other nations.

So here I was, on an exploit to seek out the worst of the worst...and ask him for aid.  
**Abel Drysan.**

Such a name nowadays might make the modern lady run inside and seal her doors, as he has made himself quite known in these dark times. Usually his face would be the one plastered in smudged ink onto a parchment waving in the wind..offering a reward equal to ten times the contents of a wealthy man's purse.

He was a thief, or ..well..self-proclaimed '_liberator of valuables_'. He always had been a nuisance in the market and such..but not like he was seen as now.

Abel was wanted for the rape, murder, and disembowelment of over thirty citizens of Castle Town, found in the slums.

Now, one might realize why he might be known as the worst of the worst, the 'Lady Killer' or 'Night Stalker' as people have started to call him.  
So why was I, the princess of Hyrule, seeking conversation with this 'terrible man'? Well, Mr. Drysan may be a thief, and quite the piece of scum, if I must say so. But upon meeting him before, where my distaste for the man had been unwavering and held true, It came to my attention that perhaps, he was not fully responsible for the committed crimes pointed at him..and because of such, I would not condemn him as the guard wished to.  
And when he wrote to me, a letter of confidentiality, I was compelled to answer, as there were so many secrets in my broken land..who better than to find their source than a weasely thief? Abel wrote for me to meet him in Castle Town during the setup of the Festival of Sol, our annual celebration of the birth of Din's non-extinguishable flaming gift to us, the Sun.  
No matter what information he was bent on sharing with me, I was prepared to make some sort of deal with him, hoping that an offer to perhaps clear his name of false accusations might make for an appetite to aid me in underground investigation of my previous suspicions surrounding a corrupt force that might have been responsible for Hyrule's state.

Aside from the peculiar request itself, what struck me as interesting about the letter he wrote, is that he told me in the letter to bring Cyric. A peculiar request, as Cyric was my Sheikah bodyguard, Impa's apprentice and one of my dearest friends. Cyric could probably break Abel in half. Why would the Castle Town Rogue want me to bring someone who could take him to the dungeon with one hand behind his back?

My curiosity and motivation had wound together and gotten the best of me, and so finally, I had managed to talk Impa and Cyric into playing a part. Impa would see me off and pretend that I slumbered in my chambers, as Cyric would leave first and meet me at the underground's entrance behind the Temple of Time, in the Garden of the Sages.

_This..is why I had been moving down five levels of stairs into a blackened unknown._

My foot left the final step, and I raised my lantern to a long, narrow tunnel. The foul smell of decay and mildew had begun to irk my senses, and I gagged, stifling a cough, before raising my free hand to cup over my nose.

These...were the Hyrule Catacombs. Originally a small passage under the Kakariko Cemetery, expansion led to making them not only a place for the dead, but more. Passages created by my ancestors during Castle's construction, as a wartime escape route, the Catacombs became a network of tunnels that spanned as far as Hyrule field when the two underground passages were linked together. Used by my family during the great war, myself during the war of imprisonment, and now the survivors of the sheikah tribe as means of travel without reaching the public eye. There were more than fifteen known entries, laced with locks and traps to keep them existing as both secrets as well as one-way travel, making this a very dangerous place for one that didn't know well enough how to navigate.

But I did. Not from this reality, mind you...in another, if that makes any sense. Because crazy as it may sound..this was my second turn in growing up. My first had been on the much harsher side..and time had since been rewound.

That is a whole 'nother tale..

As the stretching void before me went, I knew that I needed to walk along the right wall and take the first corner on that side. Very few maps existed for this part of Hyrule, and they were in the hands of the Sheikah. Luckily, my current bodyguard happened to be one, as was the woman who raised me..so I was aware of my destination.

My footsteps were soft, but in a narrow cavern where the only noise was that made by my own being, it felt like I was a one-woman stampede. This made me want to tiptoe the rest of the way, though there probably was not another living person down here for miles..  
The lantern creaked as it swung gently side to side, the shadows it cast would have been enough to give me nightmares.  
The ground that I walked on crunched every once in awhile, and I winced, making an attempt not to think about what I was stepping on. A few sounds of squeaking and scurrying from farther down made me want to speed up. Rats. I really hated the creatures..they smelled, they had a nasty bite, and they really were quite disgusting..especially the ones in the underground..where they grew as big as four times the size of a normal rat.

My free hand glided under my cloak where I had a short dagger strapped to the belt around my waist. I touched it for comfort, preparing myself to take it if the noises of rats grew closer yet.

Swallowing hard, I pushed onward, turning at that first corner and moving forward again. It became a little more difficult to walk as the path began to slope uphill, rather drastically, to the point where it felt like I was climbing stairs..though it was all angled.  
_Running down this would break a man's neck.._I thought to myself. Raising my gaze, I began to notice that it steadily was becoming easier to see, even without that dim flame in my lantern, because upahead, there was a faint white light pooling at the base of a stairwell. My destination drew nearer and nearer, making it less likely that I would pay attention to the rats in the distance. 

Drawing closer, I began to feel a light breeze rushing down through the tunneled stairwell to greet me, and my left foot met with the first step. I made my way to the top, each step was another closer to the moonlight's embrace.

Finally, I had made it to the top, where a barred door blocked the exit. I placed my hands on it and it swung open without need of a key.  
"Huh?" I nearly fell forward. Catching myself, I grabbed the side of the catacomb entrance and climbed out, closing the door behind me.  
I searched around. Obviously, Cyric had come here to unlock the entrance..but where was he now? I was in the Garden of the Sages, a small grotto behind Castle Town's Temple of Time, built to honor the wise men of old, surrounding a lovely statue of our three most worshiped Goddesses, responsible for Hyrule's creation: Din, Nayru, and Farore.

Moonlight bathed the garden around me, giving everything a sort of ethereal glow, including my own cloak. It was black, but it almost gleamed silver in the night.  
I really did love this garden..and I would stay for awhile if I wasn't looking for Cyric. The gods themselves knew that I needed to find him before I met up with Abel.

I let out a sigh and began walking towards town. A catchy tune began ringing in my ears as I moved to the front of the temple. It was coming from the Town Square.  
Rare was it that Castle Town had much to celebrate. I was truly happy that the festival began on the next day. I wondered if the music was merely the practicing musicians that were getting ready for the big celebration that would be the next day.

My curiosity pulled me towards the tune, and for a moment, I forgot that I had been seeking out the sheikah.

As I found myself on the edge of the square, beside the abandoned Happy Mask Shop, I saw construction workers and performers all preparing together. The workers were setting up tents and booths for quite the celebration.

And the performers were practicing. There was a man juggling a sword, and a woman who's voice rang out clear as a bell. I caught a glimpse of Talon, of Lon Lon ranch beside a cart loaded with milk crates. Stocking up the tavern, no doubt.  
Festival of Sol was a pretty intense celebration, the tavern would probably need to be stocked twice over.  
_A blinding flame lifted into the night as the bonfire had been lit. A small crowd had gathered to participate in late night merriment. The muted laughter was overshadowed as the music continued on. It seemed that night time did not mean that the festivities would dull down. In fact, now that the children of the town seemed to be at rest, the adults could really have their __fun._

Decorations ran through the entirety of the town's main square. Lanterns hung on posts, each flame flickering only slightly in the gentle night breeze.

The crowd had grown in size, vendors sat merrily at their booths to the side, selling delicacies and special treats rather than a normal span of produce, and masquerade wear rather than normal outfitting. Dancing had broken out, and no one seemed to notice me, I was just another face in the crowd, as I was sure they had plenty of people stop perchance to get a glimpse of what was to come.

As my careful step led me past the bazaar, a gloved hand wrapped around my mouth as someone yanked me from behind into the shadows of a near alley, having both of my arms in the hand that didn't cover my mouth. My eyes bulged as I didn't have time to do anything as far as react. It had caught me completely off guard.  
And I couldn't even see my captor..though he smelled like..._lemons?_  
"Don't scream." A whisper licked at my ear, "I'll let go, but don't you dare scream. Have we a deal?"  
My gaze had pulled so far left as I strained to see whom it was that spoke. Taking a chance, I gave a steady nod.  
The fingers slipped from my mouth, and I gasped in order to steady my beating heart. With one move, my captor spun me around to face him. And there, probably three inches away from my face...was _him. _He was too close to really see much of, but I did catch sight of a ruggedly handsome face with golden-amber eyes.  
My own features melted steadily from displaying shock to blatant annoyance.

I knew those lazy cat eyes.

A smug grin traced his expression, "Huh." He muttered, finally releasing me. And as he did such, I backed away for my own comfort. "Well what do ya know. Finally, she appears. And at nightfall alone. Gotta hand it to ya, princess. You got yourself a pair of gonads.."  
_A pair of..what did he just say? _

"I beg your pardon.." I interrupted his musings, only for him to counter by interrupting me.

"Oh, sorry.." He held up a hand, "It's been awhile, princess..where are my manners?" He shrugged with a smile, "Must've run off, eh?" He pulled a lemon out of his sleeve and took a bite of the skin, spitting it clearly across the alley entrance before looking at the fruit, then me and holding it out, "Can I get ya some freshly **liberated **lemon?"

_Stolen lemon, no doubt._

I wrinkled my nose at his action, though I said nothing and narrowed my gaze.

He...was not what many would picture as a high criminal. I myself had only seen him twice before. This man looked like a thief, all right. And a womanizer, I could see...but a murderer?

Abel was tall in stature, lanky in frame. His clothing was layered, patched over, mismatched and very worn. Come to think of it, I don't even think his boots matched. His hair was a mess, shaggy and held out of his eyes by a dingy red scarf.  
I didn't wish to know when he had his last bath...  
By nature a scoundrel, swagger was in his very stance. His eyes were an eerie gold, never quite opening all the way due to a lack of seriousness that he seemed to view in life itself.  
His expression always held a smirk of some sort, as if he was proud of being good at what he did, though one day it would surely place him in the hangman's noose.  
All in all, he was clearly not someone of nobility, or anywhere even close to that rank of the social ladder. He leaned on the crumbly brick wall, lacing his fingers together behind his head as he did so.  
Though he must have noticed me analyzing him and he looked both ways before nodding towards me, "I'm single if that's what you're looking for." He held up his left hand, free of jewelry.

I almost hit him.

"Look, Mr. Drysan.." I began, finding it rather difficult to meet his gaze, I caught a better glimpse of the pattern of the design on his sash, "Is that...where did you get that?"  
Like a pup caught in the action of relieving himself, the rogue stared at me and looked at his sash, touching it. It was a red silk bearing the royal crest.

"Oh, this old thing?" He asked with a laugh, now beaming proudly.  
I simply raised a brow, awaiting an explanation.

"Got this baby in your brother's chambers. Just as a reminder that I've been in his room...your guards really don't do well with people sneaking around. You'd think they'd notice a man in a maid's dress... Do you want to know what I have from your room?"

No. I didn't want to know what he _had_ from my room. I fought the urge to just turn and leave. He was wasting my time and efforts. I did not come all this way to converse with a child inside of a man's body. Though upon taking into account our entire conversation, if that's what one would call it...it did seem to me that he was stalling. Opting to not tell me something.

"Abel, why did you call me here?" I finally demanded, failing to mask my impatience "We could chit chat about this and that over tea any time. I'd like to know what was so urgent and why you wrote me?"

_And if you so much as remark about my last statement being a tea invitation, so help me I will..._

My annoyance level pulled back as I caught his facial expression again. This time, it was a bit more serious.

Actually, for a moment, he almost looked uncomfortable, "Where's Cy? Didja ditch him?" He asked, breaking an awkward silence.  
So he hadn't seen Cyric either...

"No," I replied flatly, opting not to get on the reprobate's case for accusing me of ditching my bodyguard, with whom I happened to be quite fond of.  
"I didn't ditch him, we were supposed to meet in the Garden of the Sages. When I didn't see him,I figured perhaps he was with you..." I stated blankly, realizing now that Cyric might actually be missing, which bothered me much more than Abel's crude exchange with me.  
Abel looked to the empty air beside him, "Nope. Don't see nothin'. He's not here." He proceeded to roll his eyes and exhale himself into a slump, "I really needed ya both to be here..."  
"Why?" I demanded, "Cyric tried to arrest you and now you need to spill some of your secrets to him? Mr. Drysan, forgive my rash speaking, but I really shouldn't even be conversing with you right now. You are in a world of trouble,. We all are now, and.."

He held up a hand and shook his head, that grin never fading, "Relax. It's important, Missy. And Cy hasn't tried to arrest me in two years. I got things under control."

_Wonderful. The fool with a price on his head has things under control..._

Again, I frowned, clutching my cloak to hold it to me as a low gust of wind riddled the alleyway.

Abel cleared his throat with a shrug, "Eh, well..Cy's not comin' then. Guess I'll tell ya what I f-" He fell silent and peeked around me.  
"What?" I demanded and followed his gaze. I could hear footsteps coming closer to us, away from the celebration in the square and a figure was moving closer, carrying a crate.  
Abel and I looked at one another. Both of us were quite recognizable, though I was wearing a cloak, and it was night time, it still meant that world of trouble would be much closer if either of us were found out.  
I pursed my lips into a thin line and Abel sank into the shadow of the building he leaned against. Most likely opting not to flee, to avoid any suspicions.

The figure drew closer, and I could make him out to be maybe one of Talon's hired hands, as I could make out the Lon Lon ranch logo painted on the crate's side. He seemed to be carrying it with ease, so it must have been empty...and Abel and I had chosen to meet in the alley beside the tavern, where empty crates would be stored.

There was no doubt in my mind that the stranger would see us.

I drew in a sharp breath, praying that he wouldn't ask questions or recognize either of us, and simply deposit his crate to get back to work...

But something seemed familiar about the stranger coming towards us.

It must have appeared that way to Abel as well, because he stepped forward and waved, "Cyric!" A smile of relief had crossed his expression.  
My own vision was rather handicapped by the shadow of my hood over my face, but I sighed with relief that was quickly swallowed into a knot in my throat as 'Cyric' had reached the entrance to the alleyway..and it was then that I noticed something.

The bonfire in the square, allied with the light of the full moon above us, made things a bit easier to see.

The stranger was dressed in brighter clothes as a festival hand, not the darker symbol-lined sheikah garb. He was thinner than Cyric, and his hair, though played by the moonlight, was obviously a bright shade of blonde, not stark white like that of my bodyguard.

"Abel.." I whispered harshly, "Abel, that's not him.." I reached for the thief's arm pulling him back to the shadows. My grip was tight with desperate rage. Did Abel not know what sort of trouble either of us would be in? I could be tried for treason..and he..well he was already to be hanged for treason among other crimes..but to be caught because of such a ridiculous mistake?  
_You fool. You've drawn attention to us now.._

_All this because of a stupid letter! I should have never come!_

The plunderer realized his mistake rather swiftly, and his expression fell, "Ah...ooops." Abel mumbled, "Hey stranger. Thought you were someone else. Don't mind us back here then, we're just...in love." A cheesy grin spread over his features and he placed a hand on top of mine that still gripped his arm.

I shot a harsh glare to him, piercing him with the daggers of my gaze, digging a nail or two into his arm, making him squirm, still trying to hold his grin.  
The stranger had stopped, eying both of us.

Probably because we weren't 'in love'.

Abel held out a hand to the newcomer, bearing the fruit from before, "Can I interest you in a lemon?"

_We're doomed._

-**  
/Chapter 1: Midnight Meeting-End**

A/N:

Hey everyone! Sorry for a delay in the updating!

Hope you liked our first chapter~ We have a few really exciting things coming at you here soon! I can't wait to share them!

Next chapter will be here before you know it~

Eeek, I apologize for any serious typos .

Let us know what you think!

-MaskedMoogle


	3. Chapter 2: Never So Simple

_**A/N: This Chapter was written by Mr. Fair. As stated before, He will be writing for Link, and I will be writing for Zelda. It just works having someone of the appropriate gender voicing the inner thoughts of each character.**_

_**I WAS UP HIS BUTT ALL MONTH TO SEND IT TO ME D:**_

_**So! Rest assured, The next one is my turn and I'll actually meet the deadline we've set =P**_

_**-Moogz**_

_**A/N: SORRY. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**-MrFair**_

**Chapter 2: Never So Simple**  
_**(Link's P.O.V.)**_**  
**-

I gazed upon the sea of people, all staggering about trying to watch in awe at various street performers lined out in what seemed to be an endless maze of venders.  
It was strange, as a bit of nostalgia had crossed over my mind, though unlike others.. This feeling was not quite as welcomed. For I'd remembered when these streets ran red, and this town was a desolate wasteland with no roaming life to be seen. I'd try my best to blink the thought into remission.  
A playful push on my shoulder had helped in redirecting my attention.  
"Quit staring off into space, Fairy Boy!" The name I'd heard often when I was younger, it's hard to believe I'm still in my youth sometimes . . .  
"...?" I hadn't said anything, but instead looked over at the young woman, her perky smile came directly into vision.  
"You said you were gonna help me with the delivery, so get going then! I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to go check out some of the stuff going on around Castle Town." Her voice beamed with enthusiasm. With that said from her, the ranch maiden had stepped off the cart, and into the crowds. Malon's red locks swishing side by side as she faded from sight. It wasn't obvious at first. However, I could later piece together just exactly why she was so eager to scurry off.

Instead, my attention was turned to the reins of the cart, and the treading they were doing onto the Market Square. I never did like getting in the way of the many people traversing through the streets. In fact, I was somewhat nervous as I hold the cart's reins, feeling as though maybe I'll trample over some clueless bystander. Luckily, such a thing hadn't occurred... yet. Some would be off pondering as they'd sat mindlessly guiding the milk cart. Often I'd seen Malon doing so.. Well at least I'd figured through her ramblings to me.

The only thing that could distract me for a brief second would be the tall structure off in the distance, Hyrule Castle. I couldn't help but wonder, how close _she_ was.. Compared to how far _she_ used to be.

Watching the workers prepare their shops and various performers practice for tomorrow's events, I felt somewhat envious. I was somewhat envious that they were partaking in the festivities in such a way that I could not..  
Approaching my destination, I'd begin to pull on the reins, slowing the horses' pull.

Once they'd stopped, I'd begin to head off the cart's seats, and towards the doors of the tavern. It had used to be a local bazaar; I remembered the place. Of course it was incredibly smaller than I'd recognize it to be now, as it stood before me a much larger structure. I guess the owner's business had gone up since I'd been gone.  
Walking up to the door, I'd find the place had gone through a different renovation. It no longer even represented the old Bazaar that I'd once known. In fact, the only thing that remained somewhat similar, was the decoration of the Hylian Shield mounted up on the wall.  
I could see many people conversing with one another, drinking glasses in their hands, as they'd laugh about whatever it was they'd found funny. My attention though, was not so much on them, but on that Hylian Shield, I'd not seen it in years. It made me feel, different... I think you'd call it nostalgia. It was really a strange thing, how many times I could get the same sense in one day.

Eventually, this bald, thin, old man had walked up to me. "Hey!" he called to me in a gruff voice. "Can I help you, young man?"  
"Oh... uh... Well, I've got what you-"  
As I began to answer his question, he had interrupted me mid-sentence, rendering my voice to withdraw.

"Say! Don't I recognize you?" The owner moved closer to me, causing my head to involuntarily move away from him. "Oh yeah! You're that kid, right? The one in green? All most didn't recognize you without you're green hat." A hardy laugh would soon escape him.  
I too recognized him, but not from his looks. It was that laugh, I'd heard the large Bazaar owner laugh like that once. Back when I'd ordered a shield from him. He thought it'd be far too heavy for me to carry. He.. Had been right..  
"Uh... ..." I brushed the top of my bangs. My hat was missing, due to its current condition. Most of what I'd warn had become too small for me over the years. All a part of growing up, I guess. And while this happened, I had been reluctant to just get rid of my old tunic, so I had pieces of it patched into a larger one that fit much better. It also fit in a bit better with my surroundings. And even despite this, I'm actually surprised he'd remember me all those years ago. It made me feel a little more welcomed.  
"Didn't you use to have a little sword with you too?" He asked. I never thought it was that little, then again.. The owner used to be much bigger.  
"Well I-"  
Regardless with what I was about to explain, he'd interrupt me. Again. However, I'm glad he did this time. "You'll be needin' it again. There's a killer on the loose."  
Those words had caught my attention. As I narrowed my eyes, I felt skeptical. Last time I'd been in Castle Town, there were a few thieves, sure, but never any killers.

"What do you mean?" I really hoped he'd have an explanation.  
In response, he'd walk over to the wall. Tearing from the wood, a nailed piece of paper. "This is the man everyone is looking for." Walking back to me, he'd hand  
me the paper. Looking down, I read the following:

**W A N T E D****  
****Dead or Alive****  
****Abel Drysan****  
****For High Treason,  
_and crimes that include:_  
impersonating a Legion Soldier, impersonating a man of the cloth,  
thievery, the brutal murder of six women, and other crimes against the crown.****  
****Reward****:  
****10,000 Rupees  
Armed and Dangerous.  
**

The signature of the king was at the bottom. The picture they had seemed to be one he'd taken himself. The image was captured being held at arm's length, with a scruffy looking man holding up a fistful of jewels, with a sword that had a glimmering object at the end. I'd almost guess it to be one of the castle's. Smug was the grin on his face, as he'd hold up the items like trophies. A bandanna covered his hair, and his clothes seemed all different shades, just a guess though.  
"..." As I stared at the picture, the owner had begun once more to speak of this killer.

"Bastard's clever, seen him around here once or twice before. Trying to steal from my guests. I had him thrown out. Never thought he'd be capable of this much though." His words had trailed off, just as my eyes had reached back to his.  
"Each of us is capable of anything." My words had caught him off guard.

Holding out the poster, I now begin to explain why I'd stopped in. "I've got your shipment.. Did you want me to bring it insi-"  
He took the piece of paper from me, once more an interruption. "Aggh! I would but-" He coiled his hand into a fist and pointed behind him with his thumb to a pile of crates. "I've gotta get rid of these empty one to make room... Say kid." That's when I'd realized this was going to be another favor. I'd heard it a thousand times, it's always the same way. _Everyone simply implies that it's a small favor_.  
"Could you do me a small favor?" As predicted, was his next choice of words.  
"..." I didn't say anything in return, but I didn't look away from his proposition.  
"Do you think, you could take these out back for me? Just pile them in the alley." Spoken as if I'd already accepted this added task. _Really, I don't have anything better to do._ _After this, it'd just be a trip back to the farm, anyway._  
I provided him with a smile, and a single nod. I usually never needed to do much more than that when taking on another chore.  
After lifting up the crate, I begin to head out the door, the thing didn't way much, but it's splinters were certainly annoying on my hand. A simple reminder that I need a new pair of brown gloves.

Heading towards the alleyway, a vaguely _familiar_ voice would once more peek my interest. It was the voice of a woman, I could only faintly make it out though, and it spoke in only a mere whisper. Upon turning the corner, that's when I'd notice two people in the alley. One a man, and the other garbed in a dark cloak. Walking down towards them, my first intention was to merely set down the crate, then go back to finish the delivery. However, fate was never so kind to give me such a simple task. Instead the strange man would move closer, towards my line of vision.  
"Oii! Cyric, what took ya so long?" His strident voice caused my eyebrows to furrow. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, or to whom. Though once my eyes had caught the full vision of this person, I began to realize who he was..  
The odd assortment of colors, and smug smile he'd given me. That very bandanna, I'd seen it before. This had to be that elusive killer, Abel Drysan. _The one from the poster._ I was surprised he hasn't been killed already.. Walking up to a stranger so calmly. He almost made it sound like I'd known him.

Of course, the closer he got to me, the faster he must have realized that I'm not.. Whoever it may have been, he'd mistaken me for.  
"Oh... my bad." He muttered, then beginning to turn around. "Never mind then, go about ya business, kid." A simple wave was given to me, as though I was about to leave him with that figure in the background.

"Abel Drysan?" I'd ask, as he'd turn around and only mutter. "Wha?"

Very shortly after that confirmation, the figure in black had raised a slender hand to her head. Obviously, someone else had thought this man to be an idiot as well.

"Er.. uh... Who's that? Never heard of him, whoever this strong good lookin' man might be." He'd look back at the figure in black, the cloaked figure was shaking her head.

"..." Instead of speaking, my next action wasn't quite as polite. I'd thrust the empty crate at the killer. Then after he was distracted, I'd proceed to remove a concealed weapon. Unfortunately, the rogue had managed to leap over the crate and tumble back up to his feet after striking the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you throw that-" There was a pause for a second, before a mocking laughter had burst from him. "Is that a stick?" His gaze reverted back to the cloaked figure. Which had given me the perfect opportunity, to lay in a quick strike. I'd lift my harm, grasping firmly to the once concealed Deku Stick. Though I had no sword, these had sufficed for some time. Lunging forward with a leap, I'd swat his shoulder. The force alone had set him off balance, and nearly broke the Deku Stick. "Ahhgh! He's got a stick!" Abel's words were suddenly filled with more fear. Scurrying to hide behind the cloaked woman, I found it difficult to believe he was a murderer. He sure didn't fit the type.  
Spinning the Deku Stick back up to my standard cautious stance, I'd begin to carefully walk towards the pair. Immediately the cloaked figure called out to me, "Wait, please just listen to me. It's not as it seems." Her voice was familiar, and seemed to show concern for this killer. But, it truly didn't matter. For his actions against the Royal Family, they can decide what should happen to him.

"... I'm sorry, but for his crimes against the Castle, I must turn him in to the guards." My words were filled with more confidence, than usual. It felt like an obligation to the Castle, to bring this man in.

"No, you don't understand..."

I'd not allow her to begin her plea, for I'd already charged towards them both. However, before I could reach them a strange figure had dropped down from the rooftops.

"Enough." His voice was cold and stern, and it echoed through the alley. I tried hard to see a better glimpse of his clothing, but he remained partially shrouded within the shadows.  
Locks of his white hair had veiled over his eyes, his lunge had plummeted him into the ground with his knuckles pressed against the cold cobblestone. Finally, his eyes met with mine. They were crimson, just as the color of blood. They'd shot through me, just as another's gaze long ago. A strange marking could be seen under his right eye. I'd only known of one race to hold such markings, the ones that had sworn an oath to the King of Hyrule to protect the Royal Family. Yet, here I saw a **Sheikah** standing between me and a _criminal_.

"What are you doing? Get him, can't you see this man is a criminal?" I found myself asking, but he'd remained in the way.

"This does not concern you, go leave now.. And I'll spare you the humiliating defeat. This is your only warning."

I've been threatened before, but something about this man, sent a shiver through my body.

"..." I had no more words to exchange. There was no chance I was going to back down now. Something was happening in Hyrule, and I wasn't about to just sit by and watch.

"Very well." Were that last things said, before we'd besiege ourselves in combat.

Gripping tight to the wooden stick, I began to rush forward. The man with the crimson eyes had anticipated my attack, and proceeded to leap over me. Striking at me with an open palm to my back, I'd proceed to fall forward.

"GACK!" The only phrase I could squeeze from my sudden shock of pain. Before my face could hit the cold cobblestone, I'd managed to tuck my head and roll. It was the best way I knew to avoid crashing my head.  
Turning around, I twirled the Deku Stick back into a firm grip, and charged forward again. I felt that surge of energy, as I'd run towards him, the cold unwavering look in my opponents eye didn't frighten me. My heart raced, and I felt an urge to shout with any swing I'd take. First it was a vertical one, naturally the man with the crimson eyes had stepped to the side, avoiding it. Though as he moved to strike down onto me again with an open palm, I'd catch him. Turning around with the Deku Stick still in hand, I ducked and swung horizontally across striking him directly in his ribs.  
A grunt had come from my opponent's mouth as he stumbled back.

"Watch out for his stick!" The criminal mentioned as if to add into the man's pain.

It was only a brief second that I watched 'Cyric' hold his side, before standing back into a fighting position. Arms at his side, legs positioned across.  
Like usual, I really seemed to have become reckless at this point. What with charging in headfirst and holding the stick out to my side...but at this point, it had been set in my mind that I must defeat him, all of them. At least one was a criminal for sure. There was no way that I was going to let them wander about, killing innocents. Not if I could help it.

Though, I think the one called Cyric caught onto my movement pattern. To my surprise, he took advantage of the situation, kicking the Deku Stick out of my hand and striking at my chest with both his fists- knocking the any breath of air I had before.  
My heart was still pounding; it caused a strong crippling pain. My body and fallen to the floor, rolling off to the side of the brick wall. A muted shriek came from the cloaked woman,

"You didn't have to hurt him." She'd insist.  
"I warned him." The crimson-eyed man would reply coldly. "Go on now, take your stick and get out of here."  
My new foe was speaking as though he'd won. I wouldn't give up so easily. Staggering to my feet, I managed to take a few deep breaths, catching my breath. My heavy breaths having caught his ear, he turned to face me.

"Go." His voice sounded more stern, as though I would listen out of intimidation. Finally that vigor would return to me, I'd look to where he'd knock my Deku Stick.

" . . ." No words from me once more, instead I ran for my weapon. Noticing I wouldn't let up, he made an advance towards me as well, and began to twirl his body with his leg out at an attempt to swipe at my head. Tucking in once more, I rolled to the wall and grabbed hold of the stick, as my other hand would stop my head from crashing into the side of the building. Pushing off of the bricks, I rolled back and was finally on my feet.  
The crimson-eyed man was already in front of me, starting to swing his leg once more at my head. Only this time, I had been anticipating. I jumped off to the side and then proceed to jump directly into the air. Lifting up the Deku Stick, I had yanked now over my head to follow through with one strong swipe at the top of his head as my jump landed. The force of the impact crashed onto my weapon, breaking it in half. My opponent then fell to the floor, a large groan coming from him.

"Stop it this instance!" Abel's cloaked companion shouted.

_I really dislike fighting..._

Just my luck, a guard had finally come to check out the noise. His arm clanked as he headed towards us, placing down the spear he carried with him as he finally arrive on scene.

"Hey you four, what's going on here?"

Before I could explain that I'd found the killer, and was trying to bring him in. Out of all the people to speak up, the notorious Abel Drysan himself, decided to explain it to him.

"Where were ya, when we needed ya? Well see here mate, I was out and about tryin' ta catch up with old friends. When I accidentally mistook this man here with his stick, for one of my pals. Anyway, long story short... This crazy green guy attacked me, and my friend with his stick. So if you'd be so kind as to arrest that man for assault, so we could go back to our-"

At long last he was cut off, and quickly recognized, "You-you're the man on the poster! You're Abel Drysan!" Suddenly the guard had lifted his spear off the ground, and began to move towards us.

"Whoa whoa, forgot I was so famous.. Can't ya just settle for an autograph?" _That rogue really could not keep his mouth shut_.

Regardless, the crimson-eyed man had moved up and I caught notice that he had revealed a concealed dagger.

"Cyric stop!" The strange woman called out and held out a hand, and at last stepped into the light cast from the street's lanterns. The man halted, and his blood red eyes looked back at her for a second, before putting away his hidden blade.  
"By order of the King, I hereby place you four under arrest!" Now, I wasn't about to get thrown into the dungeon over this matter. Though, as I was about to open my mouth to clear things up on my behalf, I found the words fleeting my throat before they could reach. For at that moment, the woman had stepped forward with the rest of us and pulled down her hood, revealing herself.  
"By order of the Princess, you will do no such thing." Her pale complexion could be seen lighting up the alleyway's dim light; blonde hair reflecting back an unearthly glow.  
I stared.  
_Zelda?  
_"Your Highness! Wha-... What are you doing outside the castle this late? With this scoundrel?" The official had asked the very next question that had popped into my head.

"He is not Abel Drysan, rest assured." She looked back at Abel with a gaze that warned him not to say a word. I hadn't seen her in years, but I caught onto her attempt in a heartbeat, "He's a _doppelganger_, you see. And these men along with this _doppelganger,_ are my escorts for the night..."  
The guard stood up straight, clearing his throat, "Understandable, milady...but why are you _out here.._? Does Lord Vortimier kn-" He stopped immediately as she stared at him.

"It is none of your concern, now please, go. Tell no one of our passing, and I will not reveal that a certain North-posted guard has a tendency to travel so far from his post as to check out the local tavern while a killer is on the loose."

A small smile was given to the man from her.

The guard's face had turned a nervous red as he'd stormed off. I then watched Zelda slip back on the hood, to further conceal her face from the light.

"I don't think he'll keep his end of the bargain, probably on higher payroll... and whatnot." That clever rogue's next remark before Zelda had moved back to him.

"That's why I'm heading back to the Castle. Cyric will have to inform you of our plan."

She'd begin to device some sort of scheme. _Hadn't been the first time_.

"Ya mean, I'm not invited? C'mon, it'll be loads a fun, plenty of pocket's as well." Abel's tone seemed brusque. Zelda had chosen just to ignore his little remark and continue explaining.

"Cyric stay out of the castle tonight, they might be looking for you."

The one called Cyric gave a nod, "I understand." The only other words to leave the man's mouth.

Finally she'd approach me, I'd feel my heart begin to race once more as my eyes had begun to widen. Did she recognize me? What was I to say to her, I'd not seen her in years. However, my endless stream of worries had departed, as she'd mutter to me. "Disappear, they do not know of you.. Forget what you've seen here." Those words alone had echoed in my head. Did she forget me, or is that truly her wishes?  
_Is that all you have to say to me?_ Only thoughts, unable to become words.  
To have me simply disappear from her, regardless. I felt the sudden urge to shout at her. Never have I found that a desire, until now. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to do so.. Instead I merely watched her leave from me, her cloak slowly wavering into the night with her. Her associates had turned their heads towards me for a second, I felt my heart still.. Not out of fear of them, but Zelda's words ringing in my ears.

The crimson-eyed man had started towards me.

"Cy, best get a move on. Leave the small fry alone..." The crook had said, beginning to scramble up the side of the alley.

"You got lucky, kid." Demeaning were Cyric's words, but I could care less for him. The crimson-eyed man's arm had moved, tossing down a Deku nut that stunned my gaze. A trick that I've seen done only by those trained in the ways of the Sheikah. Within that flash he was gone, and so was that wanted man.  
There were no words I knew to describe how I felt at that time; instead I'd turn from the scene. Heading back towards the bustling of workers still preparing for the festival the next day. I'd try to piece together what had transpired, but there were too many questions unanswered.

She'd met with a criminal, a murderer of women, a Sheikah had protected him. One thing that rogue had said that was worth remembering, I'm not invited? It may have been sarcasm, but it led me to believe there was an event that Zelda may be attending. It might be a chance to seek answers.. Someone around here must know of it. I'd think to myself, tossing aside the nearly broken Deku Stick.

Slowly my hand would travel to my collar. Retrieving from it's inside pocket's a very special instrument she'd lent me. I paused for a moment, rubbing my thumb against the side of the Royal Family Crest inscribed on the mouthpiece_. _

_I will have an audience with you; I at least deserve that much.._

My first priority would be gaining access to the Castle, after of course I'd returned to the tavern and finished those chores.

_**A/N:  
Poor Confused Link ;^;**_

_**Let us know what you think =)  
Things will be picking up much more, promise.  
Next one should be up in a week or so.**_

_**-Moogz**_


	4. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Travel Plans

A/N:  
OH GOSH THIS ONE TOOK AWHILE TO GET UP.  
Sorry! With con season and all(I'm a cosplayer), I didn't realize how busy I would be.  
x.o  
A note about this chapter: Yes. It seems to sort of drift around. This was on purpose. Zelda is a very very busy miss, and I figured by having her be tugged around a bit, readers might get a bit of a taste of this aspect of her life.

In other news, we actually might have a webcomic moving at the same time as this story. So far we have an artist and a colorist lined up. Let me know what you think about that. It wouldn't be the same exact story, as it would go into some things that Link and Zelda, whose perspectives that are being used here, wouldn't have gotten a chance to see.

Without much further adeu, the long awaited Chapter 3 of Reign of Darkness. Enjoy!

-MaskedMoogle

**Chapter 3: Unwelcome Travel Plans**

**(Zelda's POV)**

My thoughts drifted on, pondering the events of the night past.  
It had been a long night. I had left by way of the underground, just as I'd come. My mission to meet with the Castle Town rogue had been interrupted by that _mysterious bystander_. I couldn't help think back and let my mind be eased by a small dose of relief, knowing that there were still good people in town.  
Yes, the stranger had gotten in our way. But Abel was a wanted man, truthfully guilty on at least a few of the charges set against him. And for a local to stand up to him.. well, this meant that something had finally hit at least an ounce of Hyrule, even as the morals of the higher-ups began to spiral downwards and tradition was beginning to get tossed aside along with the royal family.

Though the most interesting thing about our encounter, was that the man who had stood up to us had easily taken down someone as well-trained as Cyric. My Sheikah bodyguard had been in training since he was a boy, and though still an apprentice, he had learned under Impa of all people. Cyric was even lined up to become a Sheikah Elder, come not-so-distant years, based on his elite skills. _And the stranger had taken him down in a matter of seconds without receiving much more than a scratch.._

A sharp, crushing pain at my waist had forced me from my musings, back into reality.  
I shifted my weight to keep from stumbling as my fingers traced the boned monstrosity that was being tied around me.  
"Zelda, if you'd just stand still.." Impa was behind me, tying the corset in place. Her speech was near incomprehensible due to a pin between her teeth, which she held there while her hands were busy _imprisoning_ me within today's fashion. She yanked again, pulling my entirety along with the strings this time. Though I caught my balance, I made sure to brace myself for the final tug.

I winced, catching sight of myself in the floor-length mirror before us. My waistline was naturally quite slim, as I knew from the mothers of foreign princes that had attempted to court me in the past, complaining that my shape wouldn't give them a strong heir. But right now...that very waistline had been forced into the sharp curves desired by men of this day.. Though this wasn't something I dwelled upon, as I never had asked to even look at the sons of the noble ladies brought to mind. They'd been the ones to thrust their hopes at my doorstep without an invitation.  
_Needless to say, they'd all been kindly rejected..._

They were a thing of the wealthy, these corsets. Needed or not. And I dared not ponder how much effort a woman must go through when trying to do simple tasks such as eating or sitting, not to mention breathing, while wearing this shell of discomfort.

The indigo abomination pinched my waistline, embroidered and hand stitched in a beautiful design, as if to hide the fact that it was restricting my ability to breathe. The dress that it had been placed over had been my mother's. It was a lovely gown with a rather full skirt, the neckline tapered off my shoulders, letting the sleeves trail down to form a point at the tops of my hands. Velvet, silks, and other fine fabrics had gone into it's creation, as well as a hand-beaded trim. Tiny priceless jewels were scattered through the material itself, and I almost felt uncomfortable. _A princess dressed like a queen.._

Impa had finished her knot and I strained to turn to her. She held my shoulders, disabling me to do so. I gave a heavy sigh as she began to mess with my hair, tugging this way and that. It was something that I had grown accustomed to, but that didn't mean that I enjoyed being a part of such seemingly tedious moments of being made a fuss over.  
Eventually, and thanks to Impa's most passionate efforts, my long blonde mane had been mostly swept up and tamed, though I felt a few strands hang loose. It was all held into place with small, golden ornaments. Hands on my shoulders, she spun me to face her, a satisfied smile crossed her plump lips as she was now quite pleased with the work she had put into my appearance, "There we are." She took the pin from her mouth and added it to whatever else might have been hiding in my hair.

I stared at her, dazed, and wondering how I was to walk..as the feeling of a dodongo clamping to my middle wasn't letting up. To put frankly, it was leaving me quite miserable.

"How do you feel?" She asked finally. Her arms had fallen to her sides and she paced her way to my vanity where my departed mother's old crown rested. Impa took the diadem gently and turned to me. In response, I had remained silent, though in suddenly blinking, I snapped out of my daze. A sigh drifted from within me, and I managed to let out an unladylike grumble in reply to the elder sheikah she placed the tiara comfortably to a rest on my forehead. She stood back and tilted her head, smile beginning to fade, and turning from me again, Impa began fishing through the decorated powder box that sat at my vanity. There was no stopping her at this point...  
My expression darkened farther as she turned from me.

Usually, I loved the annual festival. I loved the follow-up ball that took place on the opening night. I loved the laughs, the people, the music..  
And usually, I was beaming with every strained tie of the corset's brought discomfort.  
But not this year.  
I wasn't going this year. Not to the festival, not to the ceremony, the ball, nothing.

_Like a punished child, my mood had been sour all morning._

Impa was putting all efforts into making me look like a queen, because I was off to ensure the end of an approaching problem. Holodrum.  
Only hours previous to the festival's opening ceremonies, I had been approached by Lord Vortimier's weasel of a nephew, Elias. A young man I found to be quite irritating in his mannerisms. Elias and Vortimier had been staying with us for just over a couple years now, and it was daily that I questioned when they might take their leave. Often I wondered if they **ever** would.  
He had come to my chambers, barging in of course, announcing on behalf of his uncle, that it was I that had been chosen to go make peace with the nation that so wished to bring war upon our own land. I was to leave at once, as rumor had spread, stating that Holodrum wished to attack at sunrise of the following day.  
My skepticism was on high alert, especially when I was told that Cyric would not be allowed at my side.  
Reason being, Sheikah do not exist outside of Hyrule..and if I was to enter Holodrum's Castle walls alongside a man with crimson eyes..it could come off as if I was threatening them.  
This made sense, however, I still felt no less weary of the event.  
The plan upon my taking of leave was that I would take with me a handful of the finest guard that we had here, since most of our knights along with my brother's elite troops and such were already posted out there to fend off the impending invasion. They could not ask the prince to take care of the situation due to the fact that he led our military, and again, such intrusion could be seen as a threat.  
Notwithstanding, Cyric's absence in the situation would have me feeling quite vulnerable, despite my ability to take care of myself..

"Aha!" The sheikah moved from the powder box to dab a bit of color to my pale features using brushes and the like that she must have found inside before she looked even remotely pleased again.

"Is this really necessary..? All of this work? The travel will not get me there in a short time, you know.." I griped, rather bitter about having to go in the first place. Peace Treaties were something I had never attempted before..though my father's illness prevented him to do so at the time, and most nations required settlements to be made by a monarch..  
"You'll be seen for a brief moment by the festival goers.." She looked a tad irked that I hadn't appreciated her efforts. This wasn't the case, I did appreciate them...I just was not sure about wasting said efforts in preparation to make a rather uncomfortable journey to Holodrum.

I took a deep breath and gathered twin handfuls of ruffles belonging to the dress that I wore. Impa gave me a nod and stepped to my bed, taking my packed luggage in one hand, and moving silently to the chamber door, opening it with the other in a single swing. She held it open with her foot as I followed close behind, letting it shut right after I had stepped out and behind her.  
She would be taking my luggage ahead to the carriage, and I would at least make an appearance to the crowd.  
We moved down the hallway, and to the Eastern stairwell. The obnoxious sounds of the excessive amounts of fabric moving with each step I took was the only one that journeyed with us down to the great hall. Our true steps were muted by the red carpeting that lined the marble flooring.  
I took a deep breath as soon as we made it to the main floor, taking a turn into the great hall, lined with paintings and pictographs of my ancestors, heroes of old and tapestries that had been created to illustrate some scenes of old legend.  
The hall was illuminated by torchlight, though it was daytime, being it led into the heart of my home, away from the open-air windows.  
My gaze moved to Impa, and I aimed to call out to her...but my voice halted upon the sound of another..  
"Princess Zelda?" Elias's voice echoed through the hall from behind us. My face fell into a wince. Impa was several feet ahead now, but I could have sworn that she quickened her pace upon the sound of him.  
I looked over my shoulder as if not recognizing that voice.  
The smile that I delivered the young duke was false enough that it could have been carved from wood.  
"Oh...Elias..what a surprise.." I mused, not stopping my step. My destination was only a bit farther down the hall..  
Much to my distaste, the noble had run to catch up with me.  
_Curse this corset and ruining my mobility.._

Another subject of my repugnance that now dwelled within the walls of my home, Elias, seemed to mean well at times..but he listened a bit much to his uncle, whom I had long suspected of ulterior motives.  
The duke was perhaps a few years older than me, and not too bad on the eyes with his fit, groomed exterior and dark features, but he was a spoiled, selfish type that knew nothing of respect to women or elders that stooped below him in social ranking. I saw him as nothing short of an agitation, as he reminded me of any one of the suitors that had been thrust in my direction throughout the past few years. Except that Hyrule was now his home, and as stated previously, he was not simply visiting for a short while.  
_He certainly knew how to follow me around, though.__  
__I couldn't figure out if he fancied me...or my title as heiress to the throne._

I preferred to play it safe and made quite obvious of my aversion for him in attempt to drive him away. Unfortunately, this only seemed to perk his interest. Being that women usually flocked his way, and my distaste gave him a challenge or something of the sort.  
Either way, he seemed to take delight in invading my privacy from time to time.

Though I retained composure each time.  
Vexation or not, if there was a conspiracy involving his uncle and the council advisory, Elias was just an unknowing pawn in a larger scene. Quite an obstacle of a pawn, but one nonetheless.  
From what I could tell, anyway. I could have been wrong, though I consider myself rather versed in reading people.  
**..some people.**  
_I hoped I was right in this assumption at least._

"Ah, there you are, milady. Might I say, you are looking ravishing tonight." Elias beamed, his eyes wandering about my frame. He actually had moved in front of me and stopped me. I met his dark-eyed gaze for a moment before correcting my attention to follow Impa as she hurried on in the opposite direction towards where the carriages were waiting. I pursed my lips, knowing she was sticking to what she had to do, and had for certain opted out of being part of any debate held between Elias and myself.  
A wise move, truth being that the sheikah were turning into red lights within the topics brought up by the council.

"Thank you." I managed to mutter before attempting to step around him.  
He mirrored my step, and unfortunately, I was now within reach. He took my hand and kissed it, smiling at me, his features dripping with false adoration.  
It was enough to make me wrinkle my nose.  
A pair of female servants passed us before I could say anything, giggling and swooning as he threw a wink in their direction, gaining a larger response.  
"Oh she's so lucky!" I heard one exclaim.  
"Shh! They'll hear you!" The other barked back.  
Giggling flooded the hall again as they had completely passed us, looking over their shoulders and continuing their gossip.

I yanked my hand away from him, shaking it slightly, as if doing such would rid it of disease.

A part of me wished to be back in the alleyway with the obnoxious rogue..

"I must be on my way.." I spoke again with another attempt to move past the duke. And yet again, he moved to block me as if I were here to play childish games with him.  
Frustration bubbled within me. My gaze hardened.  
"What's the hurry?" He demanded, "You could wave to the lot of street scum..or you could stay a few moments with me.."  
I opened my mouth to interject, though mid-drone, he froze, staring past me in a moment that I took note of. His expression melted into one of embarrassment, and he cleared his throat. Elias moved quickly to step back to the side quite suddenly, "Jesting, of course, Princess. Enjoy your night and your travels."  
Head tucked down, he then hurried back the way he came as suddenly as he had approached, though this time he looked more like a frightened dog who had been scolded one too many times.  
As he moved away from me, my eyes followed him, and I watched Cyric slip out of the shadows to bump into him with a shoulder. Not softly, and not on accident.  
Elias did not stop to correct Cyric or demand an apology. He stumbled away down the hall as Cyric moved my way. The sheikah's usually expressionless face held a hint of satisfaction as said deed had gone his way. He glanced over his shoulder to watch the spoiled noble weasel off down towards the end of the hall. I couldn't help but follow his gaze.  
The slowly growing smile on my face could not be full of more relief. Elias and his uncle were both quite intimidated by the sheikah clan, with reason to be. This was to my advantage for certain.

"Was wondering what took you so long." My bodyguard slipped beside me. He was clothed in white and navy, his usual face coverings had been left behind, and he seemed to have dressed up a bit, even his long white hair had been pushed out of his face. Though everyone in the castle had taken extra care of themselves today. Cyric's tribal markings on his cheeks were now visible as they weren't hidden in shadow, though they looked more like bloodstains upon his tanned skin.  
_I once heard that every sheikah's marking held a story..though I never asked about his own.._

He held out an arm to me, which I took. He escorted me down farther through the great hall. Noise from the ballroom could be heard, even though it was still a ways from where we stepped. Our hundreds of guests certainly knew nothing of 'inside voices'..this stated as well as the marble and limestone that Hyrule Castle was based from held very high acoustic qualities.  
"So are you sure you'll be going to Holodrum then?" He finally asked as we neared the pillar a few yards away from the Ballroom's eastern doors. I looked up at him. My lips parted, but no sound came out. It was true that I didn't wish to go. But my place in life was not to do as I wished, rather what I was meant to do. And as much distaste as I held for Vortimier and his nephew and for the council, they were right.  
**We could not go to war with Holodrum.**

I finally gave the sheikah a simple nod, "I am sure." my lips pulled into a reassuring smile.  
To this day, I still wonder if that smile was meant for me or for him...  
My arm slipped from Cyric's as I moved for the door, though I turned to him. This was goodbye for a few days at least.  
I raised my hand to deliver a wave when he reached out and caught my hand. Something was in his palm, which he transferred to my own. My bodyguard then gave a simple nod and left me standing beside the door.  
I looked in my palm to see a small necklace, the charm it held was almost a jade color, and there was a hole through the middle, a sheikah eye painted underneath. No doubt this was made from the inside of a gossip stone. Cyric was giving me a way to communicate if anything happened. We had code for not speaking everything out loud, as one never knew what nearby ears were really trustable.  
I tied the necklace around my neck rather quickly and tucked the dangling charm into the top of my dress, pressing my hand over the fabric once more to hide from any suspicion. It was safe and with me.  
It had only taken me a short time to secure Cyric's gift, but when I looked up, there was no trace of him in the hall..  
_A trick the sheikah clan had that I had become fond of in my own time._

As I reached to give the gargantuan doors a push, they seemed to glide open without my touch. My hand froze and my curious gaze took to the ballroom that was displayed in front of me, along with the cluster of nobles.  
The party had already started, and there were people everywhere. Luckily, our ballroom was three stories high. Each level had balconies full of people overlooking the main crowd. My father was somewhere on the top level, despite his illness. He never missed a social event.  
It soon became clear that the doors being pulled open, was not a motive held for me.  
As it was then that Vortimier himself stood only a few feet away, surrounded by a crowd of admirers, making his way out into the Great hall and passing me by without so much as a glance.  
I had lucked out upon not being noticed by many. A crowd might have gathered as well, had I not used a side entrance. Compared to the main door that was currently being blocked by Vortimier's crowd. Not used to entering on ground-level, I stepped to the side and took my place at the edge of the crowd, watching this suspicious figure with my every being, trying to figure out his destination. As I stood doing such, I had missed my footing...and completely wound up running into some poor soul who seemed not to be watching where he was walking either.  
I spun to apologize, and perhaps blame my clumsiness on the corset, only to find my eyes meeting a strange sense of familiarity.  
The deep sapphire that met my stare..._I knew those eyes.__  
__But..how? from where? Or when?_

The victim of my mistake said nothing, appearing dumbfounded. He looked awkward, out of place. Though dressed up like the rest of the crowd, his hair was unkept and how he stood told me that this was not a usual thing for him.  
"I'm sorry." I began, stepping closer to him for a more formal apology, unable to tear my gaze from his. My curiosity heightening as to who he might be, and if a name might bring my wondering to ease on why I thought we'd met before.  
Be as it may, before I was able to speak more than a word, a sound came from behind me the moment I had moved.  
_It seems everyone wishes me to be here or there today..._

"Princess Zelda." My name was spoken in a very official manner, "Lord Vortimier insists that leave is taken at once due to harsh conditions." It was one of my lead guards. I gave a sigh and nodded to him, returning from my brief time of wonder to the duty at hand.  
My heart sank.  
So much for a public appearance...  
Unfortunately, I didn't give the familiar stranger any word due to the interruption.

The guard who had spoke to me moved back out the door that I had just come through. I turned to follow his lead, and two more guards met with me, each taking a side. They escorted me around back to the hall to exit the way that Impa had gone.  
A knot pitted within me and it twisted with every step I took. _Although I could have blamed such a feeling on the tied accessory that was wringing my waist_, I knew this to not be the cause.  
I was nervous and I knew it.  
I bit my lip while we continued to move down the hall, and no one said a word.  
_Until..._  
"So, Princess. No time to talk tonight either, I'm guessing?" The voice on my left struck me like a someone had taken a vase and knocked me over the head.  
I snapped my attention to him, and there was no difficulty in discerning that this 'guard' was no guard. The solemn expression of a kingsman melted into the cunning, amber-eyed smirk of the Castle Town scoundrel.  
"Abel?" I mouthed without sound, my own eyes wide. Perhaps he was suicidal. To waltz into the home of men that wished for his head on a silver platter..  
I focused ahead of me as we walked, my intention was not to draw attention.  
Though to be safe, I motioned to the other guard, the real one, who walked at my right, "Might you be so kind to go fetch a cloak for me? I forgot to bring one, and I fear our travels might get a tad cold.."  
The man nodded, delivering a hurried bow and took off to the coatroom. This bought me time to interrogate.  
I turned my attention back to Abel, "What are you doing here?" I demanded in a harsh whisper. My eyes were wide, still in shock that he had actually snuck in.  
The sneak shrugged the best he could in full-plate armor, "You never sent an invite..so I invited myself. I must ask first and most importantly...who made those divine little sandwiches that you have in the parlor? I really need to fig-"  
My eyes narrowed and he stopped rambling. Shock had worn from my features, and now I wanted to know _why_ he was here. We didn't have much time before I reached my destination and the guard I had sent off returned with the favor I'd sent him for.  
"Oh fine. Look, Zel. Mind if I call ya that?" Yes. I minded, but he continued without pause, "I was hopin' to talk to you and Cy tonight. It's about Vortimier. I found that the troops he sent ta Holodrum are ac-"  
He held my full attention, and I almost ran into the guard that had been walking several feet ahead, who had now stopped. He turned to Abel, "Dismissed." He stated, waving the disguised rogue away, "Back to your post."  
Abel gave me a hopeless glance and shrugged. We both knew that he would blow his cover if he disobeyed.  
"Find Cyric." I whispered to him as he moved to walk off. My hopes for whatever gem of information he had for us would hold high for Cyric to be filled in. Although, as I mouthed Cyric's name, a homely dressed girl about my age with wild, red hair passed us by, capturing Abel's attention. His eyes followed her movement, and though his back was turned to me, I knew precisely where his awareness had fled to.  
He waved me off and made pursuit unto his prey, who appeared to be the ranch owner's daughter. Malon, I think her name was. She came to deliver milk in her father's place on occasion. It struck me odd that she had been out by the guards and carriages, but I didn't know her so well. Perhaps she'd been helping with the horses.  
It was most unfortunate that Abel probably wouldn't follow through with what I'd asked of him...but I suppose only _one_ homeless boy out of millions would have listened to me.  
**And Abel was no Link. This was for certain.**

_Link.. a name my mind had not drifted to for awhile now._  
"Princess. Your cloak, as requested." The guard that I had sent on a pointless mission had returned and held out the garment that I had 'forgotten'  
I gave him a polite smile, "Thank you." My hand reached to take the cloak from him, draping it over my arm, and as I did such, he stepped back.

Continuing down the steps, I saw my carriage up ahead, elaborate and led by two white horses, restlessly shifting in place on the cobblestone. They were standing in front of a smaller carriage that didn't look nearly as luxurious. My guess that the later was in place for the men who would be escorting me.  
A short trip to the docks and I'd certainly be leaving Hyrule.

Impa had loaded my small luggage into the back, and she waved to me before crossing her arms over her chest. A small group of guards were standing around the carriage, a few of which had already loaded into the smaller carriage.  
Impa moved to the larger hackney and opened the little door. I winced, wondering how I was to get my large dress into such a small area. It looked as it there was already a guard inside as well. Was I to smother him with my skirts and then suffocate as I tried to breathe while sitting in a corset?  
I stepped inside, and as I figured, getting situated was a bit of a chore. It took several minutes before both the guard and myself were settled comfortably. I had apologized to him several times, though it wasn't my fault. It was the dress.

***  
Our trip was a short one, to the north of the castle. The Great Sea kissed the north, a part of it filtering into the Zora River and depositing into Lake Hylia. It was a very important resource, as well as forbidden territory for any wise man that wished to remain safe. The Great Sea led on for miles of nothingness..it was those with maps and compasses that could safely navigate to another destination in that direction. Though exploration in this direction was frowned upon, just since several lands to the North knew not of our existence thanks to how protected we were by nature's barriers. Hyrule was truly the Golden Land, blessed by the gods into a hidden, secluded location. We were protected by the great sea to the north, the desert to the west, the mountains to the east, and the deep forest to the south. As useful as such protection was, it left our culture rather sequestered.

To the Northeast of us was Holodrum, a small kingdom governed by it's military. Two routes existed on how one might find his or her way to said destination. Over the mountains, or by sea, around the coast. Each path consisted of heavy alterations in route due to natural caused needs to do so.  
Our chosen route was by way of sea. It would get us there in about one day's time, though the true amount of hours it would take was much dependent on the winds.

Our carriages moved down the less-traveled path that wound around the castle, it was a beautiful trip once we crossed the Northern moat on the other side of the gardens. Especially this time of year with flowers blooming and such.  
My eyes were planted on the scenery outside that passed us by. It had been a very long time since I'd ventured in this direction.

The sound of a throat clearing took my focus from admiring the sights. My attention fixated on the interior of the carriage, the man across from me being the one who had made the sound. His brown curly hair was pulled back behind him, and he was dressed in a guard's uniform, though there were some visible pins and medals across his wide chest. This obviously meant that he outranked most of our seemingly mindless castle defense. Though the most intriguing bit of his appearance was not his dress, or his broad chest. It was his thick brown mustache that seemed to have overcome his upper lip.  
"I am Chief Beyard, newly promoted, of the Hyrule Castle Guard. Princess Zelda, it is my honor to serve you en route to Holodrum today."  
Smiling politely, I nodded, acknowledging his formalities, "A pleasure." My response was short and sincere, though I was still a tad bitter having no Impa or Cyric along for the ride.  
"Chief...Beyard, was it?" I restated his name, hoping I'd pronounced it right, "Tell me. What are our plans upon arrival?"  
He paused, wrinkling his brow in what I saw as confusion, though I must admit, his mustache still took most of my attention, "Lord Vortimier didn't tell you, milady?"  
I raised my own brow in questioning, curious as to what information I may have been left out on.  
The large man cleared his throat, "We'll be arriving before dawn. Arrangements have been made, and a carriage will pick us up at their docks to take us to the castle. They are aware that it will be a peace negotiation, and we have been welcomed to stay at their castle. We have the aid of our posted knights on top of those of us accompanying your highness, so you will be protected."  
I pursed my lips, settling back in my seat. It sounded like a rushed, non-thorough plan. I wondered how they would have known of our arrival if we had JUST received wind of a possible attack..  
Things were not adding up, but I really had no choice but to move with the moment.  
Although for now, my attention would be on high alert.

In time, the carriage had stopped moving. I glanced out the little window, and it appeared we were finally at Hyrule's north docks. A long row of large ships lined the shore, each obviously anchored down.  
The docks themselves were expansive, reaching out quite far and all the way along the beach. It was like a sort of pathway on water.  
Though the entirety was hard to see from where I sat, though straining my gaze.  
It wasn't long before the door of our little cabin pulled open and Chief Beyard was helped out. He turned immediately and held a hand to me. I winced, and gathered most of my skirts up in one handful and my other hand took his own as I was aided from the confines of short-term travel.  
As soon as he let me go, I turned around, eying the direction we'd come from, and it was hard to believe where I was. I saw my home, Hyrule Castle, looming in the distance, though my view was partially blocked by a large stone wall that reached around as far as I could see.  
There was a guarded, gated opening in the stone wall which we must have come through. I hadn't seen this wall before, but it looked quite old.  
Granted, I didn't quite remember well enough the early days when I had come this way before. I wondered, Perhaps this wall was a sort of second defense?  
My own gaze took back to the sea just as a breeze met with my breath. It was refreshing as ever.  
"Wow.." I whispered as the waves rolled in. It was as if they were coming for me. They knew that I was about to be with them, only a large wooden formation keeping us separated..  
I feared those waves as much as I marveled at them, almost unable to look away. 

"Milady."  
Chief Beyard jerked his head towards our next destination. It seemed some of the men had already gotten to work, moving things from our carriages and the docks to one of the ships that looked more than ready to go.  
She was a beautiful ship. Though they were all beautiful to me, I hadn't seen real boats since I was a little girl..  
I stepped along with the Chief to the ship, taking in each of the sights and sounds around me as I walked along. _Windfish_, it read on the side of the boat. This must have been her name. An odd one, though I do remember certain lore in history that involved a creature with such a name.. 

My heels clicked as I stepped up the ramp to the deck of the ship, wincing with each creak of the wood, and knowing well that I had been overdressed for this occasion.  
The crew had been waiting for my appearance with the guard, it seemed. Their faces lit up the instant that I stepped on board. Such a strange assortment of men they were. Scruffy and unkept, they looked as if they lived on this boat. And they probably did! My interest perked when I noted that..not all of them were Hylian men. I noted at least few foreigners, two zora, and a goron. How long our people have come. A hundred years previous, the races had been at war with one another for control, and here a handful of them were working and living side by side!  
I found it difficult to conceal my excitement.  
_I suppose spending hours in the library with my nose in the adventures of old sea-faring adventurers had nothing to do with this..._  
I stopped in front of the crew members that had gathered to greet us, a genuine smile on my face, I opened my mouth to speak, though Chief Beyard's hand came to a rest on my shoulder to get my attention.  
I gave him a questioning glance and noticed that he had my belongings under his other arm. He nodded forward to the back of the deck where a small door was. I stepped on over, giving a little wave to the crew. A few of them waved back with somewhat dopey smiles. I believed it had been a while since any of them had seen a woman..

I rested a hand on the door and opened it, coming into a very dimly lit little cabin. as soon as I stepped in, I fought my eyes into adjusting, blinking furiously.  
Beyard had moved in behind me, pulling the door to a close. It was a lovely little room, furnished with a small bed and a wooden table with two matching chairs A crooked pictograph rested on the wall, and the end table beside the bed had a little washbowl and pitcher as well as an unlit candle within a holder. The bed was home to a small pile of folded blankets, and now my luggage as the chief had found this to be the resting place for my things.  
A lit lantern sat on the table, the flame flickered with our movement in the cabin.  
"Will this be suitable for you, princess? I apologize for it's simplicity, but really, these ships are meant for men and the like.."  
I took a glance around again. How could one not feel welcome in such a cozy little room?  
"It's perfect." I reassured, turning to peek out of the round window that was embedded in the door. The men on deck had scattered about, getting preparations settled for leaving port. Across the deck, looking back at us was another door like the one I looked through. Captain's quarters, one could assume. Though I had not met the captain yet, I very much would have liked to.  
My eyes drifted to the sails that were being set, though my view was somewhat blocked by the cabin ceiling..but when that white canvas came tumbling into place, another wave of excitement crept into me. Yes, I had been quite irrate about attending the signing, but Impa had not told me that I'd be on a real vessel like this!  
For a short time, my mind lingered on such simple wonders of the present. The bulk of the stress that I was to endure during the signing had been lifted from me.  
My waist didn't even pinch anymore from the corset, though it probably had gone numb.  
The possible conspiracy at home was so far from my mind, and as if a drowning child, the wise part of my mind begged the rest of me to pay attention, but I was stepping around on a real ship. _From the stories, mind you._  
_Since when did I have anything to worry about?_

"Princess?" Beyard's voice had brought me back into reality.  
_Oh..right...this was no luxury cruise or grand adventure._  
_I was on my way to prevent war._

**-Reign of Darkness Chapter 3/End-**

A/N: Hope that perked your interest a bit more. I know this chapter was a bit all over the place, but it was necessary for the movement of the story.

Next chapter will be Link and after that, we have something special for ya!

Here's some replies to the reviewers! ^^

Beforethedawnbreaks: Thank you so so much for your kind words and encouragement! You were the first person to say anything, and it was so appreciated! I do hope you enjoy what is to come~

D..J.: We are trying to get to where we're actually having deadlines ^^ expect more frequent updates this summer though. No school means much more free time.

Dreamgirl264: Thank you! I'm sure Mr. Fair appreciates that as well. You can count on the next one soon!

The Pilot: I really appreciate your feedback! Mr. Fair sent you a message I think. I went and fixed his mistakes. He has the habit of writing in present tense for some odd reason, and you managed to catch a sentence or two that I missed ^^ Don't ever hesitate to let us know if something seems off.

As for your questions,

1: relationship with Malon? Well, I will say that Malon will be having a much higher amount of involvement in this story ^^

2: The master sword was put back at the end of OoT. In Majora's mask, Time was also reversed, so he didn't have any of those really awesome weapons that he received. We left him swordless as a tribute to the beginning of every single Zelda game where he has yet to gain a sword. He'll get one for sure!

3: Link's magic is very very limited, and granted by the great faries. Even if he still has this ability, the confrontation with Cyric was in an alleyway where they were really not trying to draw too much attention and scare people.  
I really hope that answers your questions at the same time as I'm trying to be vague xDD

As for anyone else, we love to read what you think! I'll start replying to every review at the end of every chapter!

Toodles~

-MaskedMoogle


End file.
